Vitae Ante Mortem
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: To save herself from aging and the Travellers, Katherine switched bodies with Elena. Now Elena must deal with the consequences and rediscover her humanity that she had lost touch with along the line. Based on up to 5.09 and AU after that. Eventual Stelena. A little Maroline. Lemons.


"I can't believe it's over." Those were the first words of relief to leave Elena's mouth in weeks. After the horrors she's endured, the peace of her dorm room was heaven. For now, it was just Elena and Caroline living in the dorm. Unfortunately it seemed too late for Bonnie to catch up on all the schoolwork so she had to wait until next semester to enroll. The two had finally returned to classes today after the group's long and labored process of systematic destruction of the Augustine society. They had compelled each and every member while also destroying all evidence the society ever existed.

Caroline nodded perkily. "Oh it's not just over. It is possibly one of the greatest things we've ever accomplished. We literally ended an evil secret society that tortures vampires. If we can't celebrate yet, we might as call it quits and live on like Dracula while sleeping in coffins."

Elena looked away. Her mood was somber. Despite the truth in Caroline's words she couldn't help but feel at a loss. "I know, Care but I don't think-"

"No. Stop torturing yourself. It's not your fault Damon is still Damon."

It upset her more than she could let on. To think that Damon had been carrying on a heinous revenge scheme behind her back was heartbreaking. It's like their love had meant nothing. After everything, she had to break up with him. "You tried to tell me. This whole time you tried to warn me about who Damon really was and I couldn't see it. I thought he'd changed. I thought there was more good in him. I'm so sorry. You have every right to tell me 'I told you so' and I-"

The blonde vampire once again cut her friend off by pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe and here and well, you."

Elena held her best friend tightly. Of all the things she was grateful for, she was grateful for Caroline. To think that her friend had never given up on her was heartwarming and reassuring. A small, brave smile on her tired face, the doppelgänger said, "They say we're supposed to find ourselves at college. Maybe that's what I'm supposed to do now. I don't want to be that heartbroken, lost little girl anymore but… I don't like what I am now. Because this- what I've done, what I put people through- what I put you through, I'm not ok with that. And this whole time I've been trying to make it ok."

There was a distinct glimmer of pride and sentimental joy on Caroline's expression. Her eyes shone with unshed tears while her deep set grin. She felt like she had her best friend back; the girl she had dubbed savior of the cursed and the damned. This was the girl who would have given Jesse a chance, like she did with everyone.

"You know what, screw this. I am going to make sure we have the most kickass of all kickass parties. We're alive, single, and damnit, young forever. I say this is the perfect opportunity to remind you that a little fun can go a very long way," Caroline seemed optimistically resolved as she got up. She walked over to the mini-fridge to pull out two bloodbags. The fridge was left unhinged as the girl offered Elena the two options, "Now- B negative or O?"

Before Elena had a chance to answer, a blur rushed into their dorm. "Caroline!" Elena shouted as the blonde's neck was snapped. Suddenly a piercing pain emanated through her mind. She snapped her head in the direction of the witch despite her weakening legs and moans of pain. "Katherine," she hissed, knees sinking to the ground. The last time Elena had seen the former vampire, Katherine was cozying up to Stefan. It had irritated Elena but she never said anything. What could she want now?

The Petrova woman strutted into the room with a victorious smirk on her face. "Hello, Elena. I see you've met my daughter and her witch." Nadia stood above Caroline's slumped form indifferently. The witch, a dark haired, tan woman, seemed equally indifferent. Katherine nodded at the witch, signalling her to continue. Words of a foreign language filled the room, along with Elena's cries of pain. A spell was taking root. The younger doppelganger almost passed out but when she opened her eyes, she was looking at herself. That was her hair, her clothes, and her body on the ground. Realization dawned on her as 'Elena' slowly stood up. Katherine's signature smirk found its way on 'Elena's' lips. "I have to thank you. This whole time I was trying to figure out how to avoid my inevitable aging and a few nasty Travellers who still have it out for me. Imagine my surprise when Nadia swooped in to the rescue with a witch."

Elena snarled but was easily overcome by the witch once more when she was tossed against a wall. The wind got knocked out of her but she recovered fast enough to call out, "What about Stefan? I thought you two were together!"

Katherine was ever her cool, unconcerned self. She slunk over to her former body that Elena was dwelling in. "That's the beauty of eternity. Bridges don't stay burned forever. Stefan and I will be together again," she explained as a matter of fact. In a way, Katherine had every reason to believe she was right. After all, doesn't Katherine Pierce always get what she wants? Despite a hundred and forty years apart, she still had managed to sway Stefan into (for lack of a better word) caring about her. She added, satisfaction in her tone, "After he's had the proper time to mourn you, at least." Using her regained vampirism, Katherine backhanded Elena, effectively knocking out the girl. Katherine examined her hand and grinned at having her strength back.

"Come, Nadia, Delia. Mustn't let Stefan find out before we're in Prague. He has a nasty habit of saving the day. We don't have to hide for long. Maybe a few months before she's dead and a few years before the Salvatores stop looking." With that, Katherine effectively spun on her heel to walk out in Elena's body. The other two followed after, leaving behind the two unconscious girls. They had a plane to catch.


End file.
